The Bond of Friendship
by Tifa-Carbuncle
Summary: A fic of Cloud and Tifa's childhood, and the events that brought them together.
1. Default Chapter

Drawn together by fate  
  
Bound by friendship  
  
An unspoken love  
  
An unbreakable bond  
  
Final Fantasy  
  
The Bond of Friendship  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Destined Meeting  
  
A young girl, about seven years old, slowly dragged her feet down a dusty road. Her friends should've shown up by now...sudden footsteps caught her attention, and she turned around. Her friends came running up the road.  
  
" Hey, sorry we're late." Davis said.  
  
Erik and Jeremy hung back, a step behind Davis. It was obvious who the leader was.  
  
The girl smiled, " It's okay." She noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to get a better look. Her friends turned too.  
  
Erik snickered, " It's only the loser."  
  
" Loser?" the girl asked.  
  
" Yeah, you know, Cloud." Erik replied.  
  
" Oh..." she knew all too well her friends' opinion of Cloud. An opinion she didn't share at all. She'd always felt a strange connection to Cloud, one she couldn't quite explain. She never told her friends, however. She knew they'd only laugh and say that he was her boyfriend.  
  
" Tifa, don't worry about him. We've gotta find the treasure that's hidden in that cave." Jeremy said.  
  
She nodded, " Yeah."  
  
Tifa and her friends were all convinced that a valuable treasure was hidden in a cave north of their small village of Nibelheim. They all turned and walked away. Tifa glanced back at Cloud, feeling a strange sense of despair. Cloud was staring at the ground. He suddenly looked up at her, then returned his attention to the dirt.  
  
" Guys, I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to talk to Cloud, you go on without me."  
  
" What!? Tifa, you're not serious!" Davis yelled.  
  
" Yes, I am. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
" Fine, c'mon guys, let's go." Davis said.  
  
Tifa walked over to Cloud, " Are you okay?"  
  
He looked up at her suddenly, his eyes full of betrayal, " So even you think I'm a loser."  
  
" No."  
  
His eyes narrowed, " I thought you'd be different, I had this feeling....that you'd be my best friend, that I could count on you. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Tifa felt a heartbreaking pain fill her soul, a pain that strangely felt like a mixing of her own pain with Cloud's. She was feeling his pain, and it was melding with her own to make an unbearable combination. " Cloud...I-I don't think you're a loser."  
  
His eyes were suddenly full of anger, " Yes you do! Go back with your friends."  
  
Tears started to fall down her face, " No...no Cloud. You're not a loser. Don't listen to them. Just ignore them, Cloud!"  
  
Cloud's face softened with concern, " Tifa?"  
  
She looked up at him, " Yeah?"  
  
" Tifa...I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you...Don't cry." Cloud felt Tifa's despair slam into him like a wave. The connection he felt to her somehow let him feel her pain. " Tifa..."  
  
She wiped her tears off of her face, " It's okay, Cloud."  
  
He smiled faintly, " Your friends are waiting for you, you'd better go."  
  
She nodded, " Okay. I'll see you later, Cloud." She turned and ran off.  
  
" Be careful up there!" he called after her. She was gone, already far up the trail to meet her friends. He had been wrong, she was different from her friends. She cared about him. For the first time in his life, he knew what it was like to have a friend. He slowly turned and walked away, staring into the distance at the Nibel Mountains.  
  
Tifa ran to catch up with Davis and the others.  
  
" Davis, wait up!" she called.  
  
The boys turned and looked at her. When she ran up to them, they started laughing.  
  
" What?" she asked.  
  
" So are you his friend now?" Davis asked.  
  
Tifa stared at the ground, torn between her emotions. Part of her wanted to say yes, but if she did, her friends would only laugh. She didn't want them to make fun of her. " I...maybe...I-I don't know."  
  
" Well, whatever. Let's just go find the treasure." Davis said.  
  
" Yeah!" Erik agreed.  
  
They searched the cave for hours, and now night was beginning to fall. " Guys, I've gotta go home now. I'll see you tomorrow." Tifa said.  
  
" Bye Tifa!" they called.  
  
She ran down the road back to her house. She could hear her mom playing the piano; the gentle sounds floated on the night time air. She quietly walked into the house. A few minutes later, her mom came downstairs.  
  
" Go wash up, Tifa. Dinner's almost ready."  
  
" Okay." She headed up the stairs, but stopped and ran to her window when she heard a fight. She saw Davis push Cloud down.  
  
" Are you gonna fight back, Cloud?" Davis taunted.  
  
Cloud slowly climbed to his feet, his blue eyes blazing, " What do you want!?"  
  
" Stay away from Tifa! You'll never be anything but a wimp."  
  
" Take it back." Cloud said quietly. His voice was dangerous.  
  
" No way! Did you honestly think that she would be your friend?"  
  
" She is! You don't know anything!" Cloud reacted with lightning speed and slammed his fist into Davis's stomach.  
  
Davis doubled over, trying to breathe. " You're...gonna pay for this."  
  
" Yeah, right." Cloud said.  
  
Davis suddenly stood upright and punched Cloud in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
" She'll never be your friend." He said, then walked away, leaving Cloud lying in the dirt.  
  
Tifa stared out the window in shock. Cloud didn't stir for a long time. She was worried that Davis had hurt him. " Cloud..." she whispered. Cloud slowly began to climb to his feet. He turned towards his house, stumbling before he finally made it home.  
  
" Tifa, hurry up!" her dad called.  
  
She ran and washed her hands and face, " I'm coming, Dad!"  
  
" Cloud! What happened to you?" his mother asked as he walked in.  
  
" Nothing, Mom, I'm okay."  
  
" Did you get into a fight again?" she demanded.  
  
Cloud nodded, " Yeah."  
  
His mother sighed heavily, " Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you. Go wash all that dirt off, then we'll eat." She noticed a deep pain in her son's eyes. " Cloud, is something wrong?"  
  
" No." he said simply.  
  
She knew he was lying, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to push him, there were some secrets that a soul had to keep. Ever since his father had died, Cloud had become more distant. And she knew that the children in the village often treated him badly, all except for Tifa, a young girl who was about his age. She turned and looked at Cloud as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
" Cloud, I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." she said.  
  
" I'm alright, Mom." he said stubbornly.  
  
She sighed and gently placed their plates on the table. " Did you find anything near the caves today?" she asked, trying to get his mind off of whatever was bothering him.  
  
Cloud's face brightened, " Yeah." He reached into his pocket, " This crystal. Isn't it pretty, Mom?"  
  
She looked at the dark blue crystal, " It's beautiful, Cloud. You were lucky to find something like that. Keep it in a safe place, okay?"  
  
Cloud nodded and put the crystal back in his pocket.  
  
Late that night, Cloud lay in his bed staring through the window at the moon. What if Davis is right? What if Tifa isn't my friend? He suddenly felt tears sting his eyes, and he forced them down, pressing all his pain into a tiny ball within his soul. All I want is a best friend...is that so bad? With those thoughts filling his mind, he slowly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Shared Pain  
  
Five years later  
  
Tifa, now twelve, ran down the stairs and started to go outside.  
  
" Tifa, come here." her dad called.  
  
" What's wrong, Dad?" she asked as she walked over to him.  
  
" Your mom is sick, so you need to be quiet around the house so she can rest."  
  
" She's sick? Will she be okay, Dad?" Tifa asked, suddenly scared.  
  
" I don't know, sweetheart. Just keep hoping, okay?"  
  
She nodded, " Okay, Dad."  
  
It was early morning when Tifa went outside. Her friends still weren't up yet. She glanced at Cloud's house. She hadn't really spoken to him in a while. He seemed to keep to himself all the time. And she was afraid of what Davis and the others might say.  
  
Tifa sighed and walked into the field just past the gates of the small village. She sat down in the soft grass and looked up at the sky.  
  
" Tifa? I didn't know you liked to come out here." a voice suddenly said.  
  
She turned, " Cloud?"  
  
He stared into her eyes for a moment, " What's wrong, Tifa? You seem worried."  
  
She stared at him in surprise, " How did you know?"  
  
He shrugged, " I just know. What's wrong?"  
  
Tifa stared at the ground, " My mom's sick. It's strange, she wasn't sick yesterday. It's so sudden...what if she dies?" Tears began to fall down her face.  
  
Cloud moved over to her side, " Tifa, it'll be okay. I'm sure your mom will be fine."  
  
" What if she isn't? Cloud, I...I'm scared."  
  
Seeing her tears hurt him, and he reached out and gently lay his hand on hers, " It'll be okay. You have to keep hoping."  
  
" Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Cloud."  
  
" No problem." He smiled at her, " Don't cry."  
  
She stood, " I'd better go home now."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Tifa walked back to her house and quietly walked in so she wouldn't disturb her mother.  
  
" Tifa, your mom wants to see you." her dad said as she walked in.  
  
She headed up the stairs to her mom's room, " Mom?"  
  
" Tifa...come over here." she said weakly.  
  
Tifa walked over and knelt by the bed.  
  
" I don't want you to worry about me. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you."  
  
Tifa felt tears fill her eyes again, " I love you too, Mom."  
  
Her mother smiled, " Now go play with your friends, and don't worry."  
  
Tifa nodded, " Alright, Mom."  
  
A few days later, Tifa was outside sitting on the well when Erik ran up to her, " Tifa, your dad wants you to come home."  
  
Tifa jumped down from the well and ran to her house, " Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
He knelt in front of her, " Tifa...I'm sorry. Your mom died."  
  
The sudden agony spread through Tifa's soul like fire, " No!" she cried.  
  
" Tifa..."  
  
" No! This can't..." she turned and ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. She collapsed onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Sobs tore at her body, the pain in her heart was unbearable. " Mom...no...I love you. Don't go..." She cried for hours, and eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
" Cloud, have you heard about Tifa?" his mom asked suddenly while they ate.  
  
" No. What is it?"  
  
" Her mom died this morning."  
  
Cloud stared at his mother in shock, " Really? I-I knew her mom was sick, but I thought...Tifa told me a few days ago that she had gotten sick all of sudden. Tifa seemed really scared, but I..." He fell silent.  
  
" What is it, Cloud?"  
  
" I told her that her mom would be okay." he whispered.  
  
" There was no way for you to know she wouldn't be. You did the right thing, Cloud. You tried to help Tifa. Maybe you should go talk to her tomorrow."  
  
Cloud knew what his mother couldn't bring herself to say, Since you lost your dad, you may be able to help her. He nodded, " I'll go."  
  
Later that night, he went outside and sat on the well. The warm glow of the houses shone faintly through the windows. He looked up at Tifa's window, and saw her staring up at the stars from behind the glass. Tifa...I'm sorry. She suddenly looked down at him and their eyes met. She held his gaze for several moments before turning away from the window. Cloud felt a deep ache in his soul, but it was faint, like an echo in a huge canyon. He knew that pain wasn't his own, but Tifa's. He didn't understand why he could feel Tifa's pain or why he felt a connection to her at all. The only thing he knew for sure was that she was important to him, and despite the fact that they didn't talk much, she was his best friend. She always would be. He slowly climbed down from the well and went back to his house.  
  
When Tifa woke up the next morning, she walked over to the window and sat down under it, staring out at the pale blue sky. She could hear people walking up the stairs, then there was a knock at her door.  
  
" Tifa? I-is it okay if we come in?" Erik asked.  
  
" Yeah." Tifa called, not really wanting to see any of them. The door opened and her friends walked in.  
  
" Tifa, I'm sorry." Jeremy whispered.  
  
" I know it's gotta be hard." Davis said.  
  
Tifa shook her head, " How can you know!? You've never lost anyone! Just leave me alone!"  
  
Her friends stepped back, surprised by her outburst. Tifa had never yelled like that at anyone.  
  
" Hey, Davis, look." Erik said, pointing out the window.  
  
Davis looked out the window and saw Cloud coming toward Tifa's house, " It's Cloud. What's he doing here?"  
  
Erik shrugged, " Dunno, but let's stop him before he comes and bothers Tifa."  
  
As her friends left, Tifa rested her head on her knees, trying hard not to cry, and not succeeding.  
  
Davis stopped Cloud in front of Tifa's house.  
  
" Get out of my way." Cloud said quietly.  
  
Davis crossed his arms, " Tifa doesn't want to talk to anybody, least of all you."  
  
" You're lying." Cloud started to walk toward them.  
  
Erik stepped forward, " No he's not. Tifa told us to go away, and we're not gonna let you bother her."  
  
" Fine. I'll go." Cloud said. He turned and walked up the road that went past the old mansion.  
  
I hope Tifa's okay. I wish I could go talk to her, but if she doesn't even want to see her friends, then why would she want to see me? Cloud kicked a rock, sending it scuttling up the road. Tifa...I'm so sorry. I know how you feel.  
  
" Cloud!"  
  
He turned and saw his mom calling for him. He ran to her, " Yeah, Mom?"  
  
" How's Tifa?" She noticed Cloud's expression suddenly grow darker.  
  
" She doesn't want to see anyone. I didn't get to talk to her."  
  
His mother looked off into the distance, " I feel so sorry for her..."  
  
" So do I. I want to help her...but what can I do?" Cloud asked quietly.  
  
His mother looked down at him, " Just be there for her. Talk to her when you get the chance. Being a friend is the best way to help someone through something like this."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" You can go now. Be careful around those cliffs, Cloud."  
  
He nodded, " I will." He turned and ran up the road.  
  
Days later, Tifa was still in her room.  
  
" Tifa, it's time for the funeral." her dad's voice came through the door.  
  
She stood up and opened the door. She had already put on her best dress earlier that morning. " I know, Dad."  
  
He looked down at her, " I know it's hard on you. It's hard for both of us, but we have to let go and move on."  
  
Tifa smiled weakly, " Yeah..."  
  
Everyone in Nibelheim was at the funeral, trying to offer their support.  
  
Tifa stared solemnly at her mother's coffin as the service went on. When they began to lower the coffin into the ground, another wave of sorrow washed over her, and she turned and ran into the plains around Nibelheim, hoping to somehow outrun the pain.  
  
Cloud had been watching Tifa worriedly during the funeral. When he saw her run off, he followed her. She ran further into the grass lands than Cloud had ever been before. Finally she stopped and collapsed to her knees. Cloud slowly walked up to her and knelt down.  
  
" What are you doing here?" she asked harshly through her tears.  
  
" I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." he whispered.  
  
She turned to him, the pain in her eyes tore at his soul.  
  
" You can't understand." she said.  
  
" I do understand, Tifa. My dad's gone, I remember how it felt." he said gently.  
  
Tifa's eyes widened, " I'm sorry...I didn't know."  
  
" It's okay."  
  
" Cloud...it hurts. I miss her so much...what am I supposed to do?" she whispered.  
  
He hesitated for a moment before he put his arms around her, hoping to comfort her. She buried her face against his shoulder. " I know it hurts. I'm sorry, Tifa." he said, at a loss for anything to say.  
  
" You're the only one who understands...thank you, Cloud." she whispered.  
  
" You're welcome."  
  
She pulled out of his embrace, " I'd better go home, my dad's probably looking for me."  
  
" Okay," Cloud said.  
  
She stood and walked back toward the town.  
  
" Tifa, wait!" he called.  
  
She turned back, " What is it?"  
  
He pulled a crystal from his pocket, " Here, take this. I found it a long time ago."  
  
" Cloud, I can't-"  
  
" I want you to have it. Maybe it'll help you feel better somehow."  
  
She smiled, " Okay, thanks." She turned and continued back to the village. She looked down at the crystal in her hand, it was a deep blue color. A tiny smile crossed her face, Cloud was right, the crystal did make her feel a little better. She had always loved crystals, but could never find one in the caves, that was one of the 'treasures' she and her friends had been looking for years ago. Not only that, but the crystal reminded her of Cloud. He understood her pain, and somewhere deep in her heart, she knew he was her best friend, that they would always be together. When she had reached the gates of the village, Cloud's mother stopped her.  
  
" Tifa, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen Cloud?" she asked.  
  
Tifa nodded, " Yeah, he's out there." She turned and pointed to the grasslands, " He was talking to me, I'm sure he'll be here soon."  
  
Cloud's mother smiled, " Thank you."  
  
Tifa returned her smile, " You're welcome." She walked back to her house. Her father was standing in the kitchen, and turned to her when she walked in.  
  
" Your friends came by a minute ago. They said they'd be near the caves if you wanted to go play."  
  
" I'll go in just a minute." She ran up the stairs to change back into her normal clothes. As she started to leave, she gently placed the crystal on the table next to her bed. I'm not alone...  
  
She turned and ran back down the stairs and out the door to where her friends were waiting.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Mountain  
  
" Hey, Tifa!" Davis called as she ran up to where they were waiting.  
  
" I wonder if there's anything beyond that mountain?" she asked, mostly to herself.  
  
Erik shook his head, " Mount Nibel is scary. Many people have died there."  
  
" No one crosses that mountain alive..." Jeremy whispered.  
  
Tifa turned suddenly as an idea occured to her, " What about those that died? Did mama pass through the mountains?"  
  
Her friends all stared blankly at her.  
  
" I'm going!" she turned and walked up the trail that lead into the treacherous heart of the moutain range.  
  
Cloud watched Tifa and her friends from a distance. It's too dangerous up there. Jeremy's right, no one could ever get through those moutains alive. If she goes up there...what if something happens to her? I have to stop her, I can't let anything happen to her. She means too much to me. Cloud followed the group as they walked deeper into the moutain range. When they reached the rope bridge, Tifa's friends stopped.  
  
" Tifa, stop! You can't go up there!" Erik cried.  
  
She ignored him and kept walking.  
  
Jeremy and Davis started to follow her across the bridge, but had taken only a few steps before they turned and ran back. Cloud walked past them and followed Tifa, not caring about the danger.  
  
" You're both gonna get killed!" Erik called.  
  
" Tifa, wait!" Cloud said.  
  
She turned and waited for him, " Cloud...I'm glad you're here. You have to help me."  
  
" What are you doing up here? It's too dangerous."  
  
" I don't care! Cloud, please...help me..." Tears started to fill Tifa's eyes.  
  
He slowly shook his head, " Help you do what?"  
  
" Find her. I have to find my mom's soul. She's up here somewhere."  
  
" Tifa..."  
  
Tifa grabbed Cloud's hand, " Cloud, try to understand. I have to find her, and I need your help. You're the only one who can help me. No one else has been through something like this." she whispered.  
  
" Okay, Tifa. I'll help you."  
  
They walked slowly across the bridge to the narrow trail that lay beyond.  
  
" She's serious, isn't she? We have to go tell her dad, she might get hurt up there." Erik said.  
  
" Yeah, let's go." Jeremy replied.  
  
The three of them turned and ran back down the trail to the small village.  
  
Tifa walked cautiously over some loose rocks that lay near the edge of the narrow trail. Below her was a huge drop to the rocks below. Suddenly she tripped over a rock, throwing herself off balance.  
  
" Tifa!" Cloud cried. He ran to her, hoping to catch her before she fell over the edge. He reached out for her arm just as she toppled over the side. Cloud tried to stop running, but slipped on the pebbles at his feet and plummeted over the edge.  
  
Tifa landed on the ground, her head striking a rock at the base of the cliff. Cloud landed a few feet from where she lay, gashing his knees on the sharp rocks. He pushed himself up and shakily crawled to where Tifa lay motionless.  
  
" Tifa, wake up."  
  
No response.  
  
" Tifa, come on. You have to wake up." he pleaded, feeling tears sting his eyes. " Tifa, you can't leave me! You're my only friend...my best friend. Don't leave me...please...I don't wanna be alone anymore." He took her hand in his and held it tightly.  
  
Far in the distance he heard voices. He looked out over the trail that lead back to Nibelheim. Tifa's dad was running up the trail, followed by someone else.  
  
" It'll be okay now, Tifa. Your dad's coming."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they found Cloud and Tifa. Her father ran to her and picked her up, then turned to Cloud. Cloud flinched under the pressure of the man's glare.  
  
" Cloud! Why'd you bring Tifa to place like this!? What the hell's the matter with you!? What if she dies!?"  
  
Cloud hung his head in guilt.  
  
" Yeah, you're sorry now aren't you!? Now you'd better go home, your mom's worried about you."  
  
Cloud slowly climbed to his feet. He watched as the men left, carrying Tifa back to the village. They all blame me. I tried to help her...What if she blames me too? He slowly limped back to Nibelheim, trying to ignore the shooting pain in his legs. It was almost an hour later before he made it back. He paused at the front door to his house, bracing himself for the punishment he knew was coming, then walked in.  
  
" Cloud! Are you alright?" his mother asked, " Your legs are covered in blood!"  
  
" I'm okay, Mom. What about Tifa? Is she alright?"  
  
" That poor girl...Cloud, why'd you take her someplace so dangerous?"  
  
" I didn't. She went up there looking for her mother's spirit. She asked me to help her. I didn't want her to go up there alone...I thought I could protect her."  
  
" You'd better not be lying to me." his mother warned.  
  
" I'm not. I'd never hurt Tifa."  
  
His mother sighed and pulled over a chair for him to sit in, " Okay. Now let's see what we can do about those cuts." She began cleaning off the blood, then glanced up at Cloud. She was shocked to see him crying. " Cloud, what is it?"  
  
" I tried...but I couldn't." he whispered.  
  
" Couldn't what?"  
  
" I couldn't save her. When she tripped, I tried to catch her, but I was too late. And then I fell...It's my fault."  
  
" No, Cloud. It was only an accident, it wasn't your fault." She gently placed bandages over the gashes. " There. Now you need to rest."  
  
" But, Tifa...Will she be okay?"  
  
His mother slowly shook her head, " I don't know. You just rest for now."  
  
Cloud walked off to his room and lay down. He soon fell asleep.  
  
Later that night, his mother looked in to check on him. He was sleeping peacefully, despite what he'd been through. She smiled and quietly closed the door as she left. " Goodnight, Cloud."  
  
Two days later, Cloud sat on the well staring at the bright blue sky. The cuts on his knees were healing, but they would leave scars. For him, it was a permanent reminder of his weakness. I should've been there to catch her. I thought I could protect her, but I'm too weak. Tifa's gonna hate me now....I know she will.  
  
" Cloud!" Davis yelled.  
  
Cloud jumped down from the well, " What do you want?"  
  
" It's your fault Tifa got hurt."  
  
" No it isn't!"  
  
" Yes it is. You thought you could protect her, didn't you?" Davis laughed, " How could a loser like you ever be able to protect anyone?"  
  
All of Cloud's anger at his own weakness suddenly burned through him, merging with the pain he felt because of what had happened to Tifa, what he hadn't been able to prevent. He pushed Davis to the ground, and then slammed his head into the dirt. Davis slowly climbed to his feet, looking slightly dazed. Cloud glared into his eyes, not caring about what happened to himself, wanting only to fight against the weakness and the pain. If he could beat Davis, he'd be stronger....then maybe....  
  
Davis slammed his fist into the side of Cloud's head, and he kicked at Davis's knee. Both boys suddenly collapsed, still glaring into each other's eyes.  
  
" Who do you think you are? Sephiroth?" Davis taunted. " You'll never even get close. You're always going to be weak, and Tifa will always blame you for what happened at Mt. Nibel." Davis stood up and walked down the dusty street back to his house.  
  
Cloud slowly stood up, his legs shaking. The cuts on his knee had begun to bleed again, and the pain had returned, now much more intense than before. Sephiroth...I'll show you...I can be as strong as Sephiroth. He walked up the road toward the mansion and the foot of Mt. Nibel. Suddenly his thoughts turned to Tifa again. She still hadn't come out of her coma, and everyone was afraid that she might die. The thought of losing Tifa tore at Cloud's soul. If she died, it would all be his fault. He closed his eyes, Tifa, please, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. Please don't die, I don't wanna be alone. Wake up, Tifa....wake up....  
  
Tifa opened her eyes, and her room slowly came into focus around her. She saw her father sitting in a chair near her bed.  
  
" Dad?" she called.  
  
" Tifa! You're awake! Do you feel okay?" he asked, getting up to stand by the bed.  
  
" Yeah. Dad, is Cloud okay? What happened?"  
  
Her father's face darkened, " I guess he's okay. Tifa, I don't want you around him anymore. Do you understand?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" He lead you up there, when he should've known it was too dangerous."  
  
" No, Dad, I went up there by myself, I asked Cloud to help me." Tifa explained.  
  
" Why did you want to go up there?"  
  
Tifa suddenly stared at her hands, " I wanted to see if I could find Mom's soul."  
  
" Oh. You shouldn't have gone up there, Tifa."  
  
She looked up at him, " I know, I'm sorry. Just...don't blame Cloud. He was trying to help me, and I got him hurt."  
  
Her dad smiled, " Okay, I'm sorry I blamed him. But don't go up there again."  
  
" Alright, Dad."  
  
Her father stood and walked over to the window, " As a matter of fact, Cloud has been sitting on that well looking up here everyday. He seems really worried about you. If you feel up to it, you should go out there and talk to him, let him know you're okay."  
  
Tifa nodded and got out of bed.  
  
" You sure you feel okay?" her dad asked, still not convinced that she was entirely healed.  
  
" Yeah, I feel a little tired, but I'm okay, Dad. I want to go see Cloud."  
  
" Alright, but don't stay out too long. Your body still hasn't fully recovered, and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Tifa smiled, then walked down the stairs and out the door. Just as her father had said, Cloud was sitting on the well. He was sitting against the wall of the well, his eyes closed. Tifa looked worriedly at the bandages on his knees and a dark bruise that covered the right side of his face. She quietly climbed up beside him on the well, and gently lay a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Cloud."  
  
His eyes flew open, " Tifa!? You're awake!" His eyes suddenly filled with remorse, " A-are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't help you..."  
  
" Cloud, no. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have gone up there in the first place, and I shouldn't have talked you into going with me."  
  
" But..."  
  
" It wasn't your fault." she repeated with finality.  
  
" Okay...I-I'm glad you're okay. I thought for a while that you were gone..."  
  
" Did those injuries happen when you fell?"  
  
" The cuts on my knees? Yeah." Cloud replied, purposely avoiding mentioning how he had acquired the dark bruise on his face.  
  
Tifa gently touched the bruise on his face, " What about this?"  
  
" I got into a fight with Davis." he said reluctantly.  
  
" Oh. Why?"  
  
Cloud stared at his feet, " He was saying that it was my fault that you got hurt, that you blamed me...and I was so mad at myself for letting that happen to you..."  
  
" Cloud, it wasn't your fault." she whispered. " Cloud, this is going to sound wierd, but, while I was in a coma, did you call out to me in your mind?"  
  
Cloud looked up at her, " Yeah, why?"  
  
" I heard you. I tried to answer you, but I couldn't. I could feel your sadness..." She stared solemnly into his eyes, " and it hurt."  
  
" Tifa, what is this? I've been able to feel your pain, too. I don't know what's going on."  
  
" It's a bond."  
  
Cloud blinked, " A bond? But why?"  
  
" Because we're best friends. Because we care for each other." She replied simply. " I gotta go home now, okay? See you later."  
  
" Bye, Tifa." Cloud watched as she ran back to her house, then stared up at the sky. Best friends? She doesn't blame me. Cloud felt a huge weight lift from his soul. 


	2. The Promise

Chapter 4  
  
The Promise  
  
1 year later  
  
" Mom," Cloud said, trying to get her attention.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
He shifted his feet uneasily, " I'm going to join Soldier."  
  
She turned and stared at him in shock, " What? Why?"  
  
To show them all I'm not weak.... " I just want to."  
  
His mother smiled, " Well, I guess you're gonna do what you want to do. Have you told Tifa?"  
  
" Not yet. I will, soon." he assured her.  
  
" When are you going to leave?"  
  
" This spring."  
  
She nodded, " I'm going to miss you. I think Tifa will too."  
  
Cloud went outside to sit on the well. He had to tell Tifa tonight, he only hoped she would come out to talk. He looked up at her window, and noticed that she had it open. She was looking up at the stars, a faraway look on her face. The moonlight shone gently on her, casting faint hues across her face. Cloud stared at her for a moment, suddenly unsure of what to say to her. Leaving her was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done, but he had something to prove to them all. If he was stronger, they would accept him, notice him. Reluctant to break her thoughts, Cloud called out to her.  
  
" Tifa!"  
  
She looked down at him, " Yeah?"  
  
" Can you come down here for a minute?"  
  
" Okay, I'll be right there." She disappeared from the window.  
  
He waited for ten minutes, and Tifa still hadn't come outside. Is she coming at all? He thought dejectedly. Then, he heard a door open. He turned and looked as Tifa climbed up next to him on the well.  
  
" What is it, Cloud?"  
  
" Come this spring, I'm leaving town."  
  
Tifa swung her legs over the edge, trying to act as though the news didn't surprise her. " All the boys are leaving town."  
  
Cloud stood up, " But I'm not just going to find a job, I'm going to join Soldier. I'm going to be as good as Sephiroth."  
  
" The Great Sephiroth..." Tifa whispered.  
  
Cloud climbed up to the metal top of the well.  
  
Tifa stared at the ground below her, trying to hide her sadness from Cloud. Why does he have to go...? " If you do good, will you be in the newspapers?"  
  
He nodded, " I'll try." He looked down at Tifa, only to see her wiping away a tear, " Huh?"  
  
She shook her head, " Hey, Cloud, let's make a promise. If you get really famous, and I'm ever in a bind, you'll come save me, alright?"  
  
Cloud looked down at her in shock, " What?"  
  
" If I'm ever in trouble, my hero will come rescue me. I want to experience that at least once."  
  
" What?" Cloud repeated.  
  
Tifa leaned back to look up at him, " Come on, promise me..." she pleaded.  
  
He felt a deep pain suddenly rise in his heart. Tifa... He smiled, despite his turmoil,  
  
" Alright, I promise."  
  
" Tifa, it's time to come in." her father called.  
  
" Okay." she climbed down from the well. Cloud climbed down after her. " Goodnight, Cloud."  
  
" Goodnight, Tifa."  
  
Tifa's father noticed his daughter's distress, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
He shut the door behind them, "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight, Dad." she walked upstairs to her room. The moonlight gently flowed in from the window, a single pale beam shone on the table by her bed. The dark blue crystal Cloud had given her so long ago sparkled faintly in the light. She sat on the edge of her bed and picked up the crystal. Cloud...I knew you'd go someday. I'm going to miss you so much. She closed her hand around the stone and lay down on her bed. Holding the stone close to her heart, she slowly fell asleep.  
  
Tifa ate breakfast in silence, her thoughts still lost in what Cloud had said. Her father glanced at her, "Okay, Tifa, I know something's wrong."  
  
"No there's not."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me." he smiled, "Or am I too old and out of it to understand?"  
  
Tifa smiled faintly, "You're not too old."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
She stared at her plate for a moment, then looked up, "Cloud's leaving this spring. He's going to join Soldier."  
  
"Your other friends are leaving, too." he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but...I..."  
  
He looked at her, suddenly realizing why she was so upset. She had feelings for Cloud. "Tifa...you care for him, don't you?"  
  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and nodded.  
  
He went to her side and knelt down, "I'm sorry, Tifa."  
  
She wiped tears from her face, "I'm gonna miss him, Dad."  
  
"I know. But he's not gone yet, you can still see him, so don't get so sad. Besides, he'll come back."  
  
"I hope so." she whispered.  
  
"He will. Don't cry."  
  
Tifa nodded and got up to go outside, "Thanks, Dad."  
  
Spring came slowly to Nibelhiem; but it eventually arrived.  
  
"You have everything, Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, pride and sadness mixing in her eyes, "Your dad would be proud of you." She hugged him tightly, "I'm going to miss you. Just remember to write sometime, okay?"  
  
Cloud nodded, "I will."  
  
She smiled, "You'd better go say goodbye to Tifa."  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
"Be careful, Cloud."  
  
He turned and left, heading for Tifa's house. Hesitating for a moment, he knocked on the door. Tifa opened the door, "Who-? Cloud?" She stepped outside, quietly shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Tifa..."  
  
She closed her eyes, "You're leaving, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
When she looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes, "Cloud, I...I'm going to miss you. I know, we haven't...talked that much, but..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
A tear fell from her eyes, despite the fact that she was trying hard to prevent them from falling.  
  
"Tif..." he whispered. Her pain echoed across their bond. Suddenly he pulled her to him.  
  
Tifa buried her face against his shoulder, letting her tears flow freely. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could. Cloud felt her trembling in his arms, and suddenly, he thought back to when they had first met.  
  
Tifa...I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you...Don't cry."  
  
He'd made her cry then, and now, he was making her cry again. "Tifa, please..." he whispered, on the verge of tears himself, "Please don't cry."  
  
He stood there holding her for another minute, then Cloud gently pulled away from her, "Goodbye, Tifa."  
  
Reluctantly she let him go, "Good...bye, Cloud."  
  
He turned and walked away, out the gates of the town that was all he had ever known. Away from his only friend.  
  
Tifa took the crystal from her pocket and clutched it tightly. She drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm herself.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone laughing, "Oh, Cloud, please don't go." a voice mocked.  
  
Davis, Erik, and Jeremy appeared from behind the well. "I thought you didn't like him, Tifa. What's up?" Davis said.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Davis." she said quietly.  
  
"I bet she likes that loser. What do you think, Jeremy?"  
  
Jeremy laughed, "I think she does."  
  
Davis noticed her hand closed around the crystal, "What's that?"  
  
Tifa tried to put the crystal back in her pocket, but dropped it. It bounced across the ground and landed at Davis's feet. He sneered and picked it up, "So did he give you this?"  
  
"Yes. Give it back, Davis."  
  
"No way, I think I'm gonna keep it."  
  
Tifa ran at him, "Davis!"  
  
Davis tossed it over her head to Jeremy.  
  
"Guys, please. Just give it back."  
  
Jeremy threw the stone to Erik. Erik looked at it for a minute, then handed it back to Tifa. "Guys, just leave her alone. So what if she likes Cloud? Is that so bad? Look, she's going through enough, okay. Let it go."  
  
"Fine, whatever, we've got better things to do." Davis and Jeremy walked away.  
  
"Thanks, Erik. But, I thought you...hated Cloud too."  
  
Erik shook his head, "I'm tired of their immature games. They never stop teasing people. Cloud isn't so bad, it's just that...I never talked to him."  
  
Tifa looked at him, "You were afraid they'd tease you too."  
  
Erik nodded, "Yeah." He started to walk away, "Tifa, don't worry too much. He'll come back."  
  
Tifa watched as Erik walked away, "Thanks..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Oblivion- 2 years later  
  
Cloud watched Zack pace restlessly in the cramped confines of the military transport.  
  
"Calm down." Sephiroth said.  
  
While Zack and Sephiroth started talking about the upcoming mission, Cloud stared out the window. Two years of intense training had gotten him nowhere. He'd never become a Soldier, never fulfilled his promise. He and some other guard that he didn't know were assigned to protect and assist Sephiroth and Zack. Zack was his only other friend besides Tifa; they'd met during training. All through training, Zack had been pushing him, always trying to encourage him by saying, "You wanna impress your girl, right?" Cloud had always shrugged the remark off, never confirming Zack's suspicions that Cloud had feelings for Tifa. He did have feelings for her, but he'd never told Zack. He'd never told anyone. Zack was always bragging about his girlfriend. Despite that, Cloud knew that Zack really cared for her.  
  
"Hey Cloud, you excited?" Zack asked.  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Aw, c'mon man. What about your girl, Tifa? Aren't you happy that you're gonna get to see her again?"  
  
"I guess." Cloud replied. He really wasn't looking forward to returning home. He couldn't face Tifa knowing that he'd been too weak to make it as a Soldier.  
  
Zack gave him an odd look, "You guess. Hah! Come on, cheer up. I'll bet she's gonna be so happy to see you. It's been, what, two years?"  
  
"So, this will be your first time home since you joined?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
Cloud nodded. Suddenly the truck slid to a halt.  
  
"Um...s-sir, there's some kinda monster out there." the driver stammered.  
  
Zack and Sephiroth grabbed their swords and jumped out the back. The staccato clanging of swords could be heard, then a horrible roar echoed across the night. Zack and Sephiroth came back unscathed. Sephiroth resumed his seat, and sat staring into the distance, lost in thought.  
  
"Cloud, man, you should've seen that dragon! I've never seen anything that big! And Sephiroth just annihilated it!" Zack crowed.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head in exasperation.  
  
Cloud couldn't help but smile at his friend.  
  
"What?" Zack asked, then shook his head, "Okay, I'll shut up."  
  
Sephiroth laughed, "Kids."  
  
When they arrived at Nibelhiem, Cloud reluctantly climbed out of the transport. He noticed Tifa sitting near the gates, a hopeful look on her face. She quickly looked over them, her eyes searching for Cloud's face. For the first time, he was thankful for the guard hood he wore. It hid his face from her. He watched her hopeful look turn to heartbreaking pain as she turned and ran off.  
  
"Hey, Cloud, who you looking at?" Zack asked.  
  
Cloud shook his head, "No one."  
  
"Liar. You were looking at that girl." he nudged Cloud, "She was cute wasn't she?"  
  
Cloud felt an involuntary anger rise in him, "Zack..."  
  
Zack's face lit up in realization, "That was Tifa wasn't it? Sorry, man, I didn't mean anything. Hey, why didn't you say anything to her!?"  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
Zack's eyes narrowed, "That was cold, even for you. She's been waiting all this time for you, and you ignore her."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Sephiroth commanded.  
  
The small group walked into the village.  
  
"What's it like, coming home?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't have a hometown."  
  
"What about your parents?" Cloud asked.  
  
"My mother, Jenova, died giving birth. My father..." Sephiroth started laughing eerily. "Let's go."  
  
Sephiroth and the guard headed to the inn. Cloud started to follow them when Zack stopped him.  
  
"We've got a little time. Why don't you go visit your family? And go talk to Tifa. Maybe apologize for the way you acted."  
  
Cloud turned and trudged towards his house. As he walked in the door, his mother turned.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
Cloud pulled off the hood, "It's me, Mom."  
  
Her eyes lit up with joy, "Oh, Cloud! You came home! Have you been eating right?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, the company feeds me."  
  
She sighed in relief, "Good, I was so worried about you." She busied herself at the stove preparing a meal.  
  
"You've gotten so handsome, I bet the girls never leave you alone." she said, trying to lighten his mood. He seemed rather distant.  
  
"Not really." Cloud replied, playing along.  
  
"You know, Cloud, there are so many temptations in the city. I'd feel better if you'd just settle down and find a nice girlfriend, an older girlfriend that can take care of you."  
  
"Not interested."  
  
She turned to him, a smile spreading across her face, she'd known that Cloud had feelings for Tifa for a long time. It was good to see that he hadn't forgotten her, "I know. Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Have you gone to see Tifa?"  
  
"No."  
  
His mother turned to him, a scolding look on her face, "And why not? She's been waiting for you all day."  
  
"I just....maybe I will later."  
  
"Tifa, what's wrong?" her father asked. She had been sitting in her room all day staring out the window.  
  
"Cloud...he didn't come." she whispered.  
  
Her father sighed, "I'm sorry. I know he meant a lot to you. Maybe he'll come later."  
  
Tifa stared out the window in silence.  
  
"Cheer up. It'll be okay." he left her room, quietly shutting the door behind her.  
  
She looked down at the crystal she clutched in her hands. Tears filled her eyes as she thought back to the day he'd given her the deep blue stone. "Cloud...why...?" She sighed and lay back on her bed, holding the crystal tightly. Maybe it'll help you somehow... he'd said when he gave it to to her. She smiled, he was right, it did help her. Somehow she could feel his presence, and she remembered that she would never be alone. Cloud would come back someday. They were best friends, and nothing would ever change that. Comforted, she got up and sat in front of the piano. She began to play a song called "Final Heaven". It had been her mother's favorite song, and had become hers. She smiled to herself, Be careful, Cloud, wherever you are. Goodnight. It had become a habit of hers to tell him goodnight, even though he was impossibly far away. She doubted he could even hear her through their bond, but she didn't care.  
  
Late that night, Cloud sat outside, staring up at the stars. The gentle notes of a piano floated across the mountain air. Tifa was playing some song. For a moment it seemed like his childhood when he would sit on the well and just listen to her play. Cloud felt a pang of sadness run through his heart when he thought of her. He could still see the heartbreaking look on her face as she realized that he hadn't come back. He'd felt her pain slam into him like a wave, and it had burned holes in his heart. The whole time he was gone he'd missed her so much, and wished that he could see her just once, now...he'd avoided her. Tifa...  
  
"So did you talk to Tifa?" a voice asked, cutting in on his thoughts.  
  
"No." Cloud said, not turning to face Zack.  
  
"I should beat the hell out of you." he said quietly.  
  
Cloud turned, expecting Zack to be smiling impishly, instead he looked deadly serious.  
  
"Tifa was sitting there waiting for you, hoping to see you again, and you hid. You have got to be the coldest man alive. There's some reason you're avoiding her, and I want to know what it is." Zack demanded.  
  
"It's none of your damn business." Cloud replied.  
  
"When some guy is treating a girl like that, I make it my business. Now spit it out."  
  
Cloud glared at him for a moment, then sighed, "Fine. I promised her I'd become a Soldier, and as you can see I didn't. How can I face her? I lied to her."  
  
"And you're lying to her now! She's not gonna hate you because you didn't make it."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes, "Yes, I understand perfectly. You have to talk to her. What if something happens, and you never see her again? Then what?"  
  
Cloud suddenly turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey, where you going?"  
  
"Um...excuse me." A timid voice asked.  
  
Zack turned, only to find himself face to face with Tifa, "Yeah?"  
  
"Since you're in Soldier...do you know Cloud Strife?"  
  
Zack glanced back toward the inn, "Yeah, I do. Why?"  
  
"How is he?" Tifa asked, suddenly hopeful.  
  
"He's okay. You want me to give him a message or something?"  
  
Tifa nodded, "When you get back, if you ever see him, give him this. Tell him it's from Tifa." She handed him a small letter.  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you. You know, you sort of look like him, except he has blond hair." With that, she turned and ran back to her house.  
  
Zack walked back to the inn, now even more mad at Cloud.  
  
"What did she want?" Cloud asked as he walked into the room.  
  
Zack glared at him, "She wanted me to give you this, if I ever saw you." He handed him the letter. "Don't worry, I didn't rat you out." he snarled, "Although I seriously thought about it."  
  
Cloud took the letter and put it in his pocket, "Thanks."  
  
Zack stared at him incredulously, "Aren't you even gonna read it!?"  
  
"Later."  
  
Sephiroth looked at them, "What's going on?"  
  
"This jerk is completely avoiding his best friend." Zack said.  
  
"Why?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"It's complicated." Cloud replied, and left the room. He quietly walked out into the night, and up the trail that lead up the mountain. He stopped near the mansion, sat down, and opened the letter. The full moon provided enough light to read by.  
  
Cloud, I don't know when you'll get this, or if you ever will. I... thought you were coming with this group, but...you didn't. I was just wondering how you're doing, if you've seen alot of cool places. I miss you, Cloud. No matter what, we'll always be best friends. I promise. I know you'll come back someday, and I'll be waiting right here. Until then...be careful.  
  
Cloud stared at the paper, his eyes blurring. "Tifa..." The pain he'd been trying to force down suddenly broke to the surface, and tears spilled down his face. Zack's right. But I can't face her, I didn't prove anything but my own weakness. Folding the letter and putting it back in his pocket, he trudged back toward the inn, stopping to glance up at Tifa's window. The light was out; she had gone to sleep. Forcing the pain back down, he reached out and tried to touch Tifa's presence. Suddenly he was aware of her feelings. He could feel a deep unhealed pain that filled her soul. She missed him deeply. Tifa...please don't cry. I'll never leave you, I promise. As he walked back into the room Zack glared at him. Ignoring him, he lay down and fell asleep.  
  
The group gathered at the foot of the mountains, waiting for their guide. Cloud hung his head as Tifa came running up to Sephiroth. Zack walked over to him.  
  
"You gonna keep ignoring her?" Zack whispered.  
  
"Tifa, you be careful up there." her father said.  
  
"I will. Promise. Don't worry, Dad." she assured him.  
  
"Hey, wait! I want a picture of you guys!" a man yelled.  
  
"I can't believe you." Zack said to Cloud as he went to get in the picture with Tifa and Sephiroth.  
  
As the group headed up the mountains, Tifa noticed that one of the guards was hanging back a little from the main group.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Tifa asked Zack.  
  
His eyes narrowed for a moment, "He's...a new guy." Zack cursed himself for helping Cloud with his lie.  
  
"Oh. Thanks for taking that letter. I haven't seen Cloud in two years, and...well..."  
  
"You miss him."  
  
Tifa nodded, "Yeah."  
  
The group was crossing the bridge when it began to quake violently. Everyone grabbed onto the ropes, but to no avail, the bridge snapped and they plummeted to the ground below. As they all came to, Tifa noticed that one of the guards was missing.  
  
"We've lost someone." Tifa pointed out.  
  
"Not to sound cold, but we don't have time to look for him. Is there another way to the reactor?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
Tifa nodded, "Through the caves, but it'll take longer."  
  
"Then we have no time to waste."  
  
They trekked through the caves for hours, finally reaching the reactor at the summit.  
  
"Okay, Zack, let's go." Sephiroth ordered.  
  
"I wanna go, too." Tifa said.  
  
Sephiroth stepped in front of her, "You can't, there are company secrets in there. You understand."  
  
"But-" she started to protest.  
  
Sephiroth motioned to the guard, "Watch her." Then he and Zack entered the reactor.  
  
Tifa glared at the guard, "Then you'd better take real good care of me." She turned and stared off toward Nibelhiem.  
  
Cloud watched her as she stared into the distance. Her words in the letter echoed through his mind. He took a step toward her, then stopped himself. He turned and sat down on the rocky ground. How can I do this to her? She wouldn't understand. I'm nothing. I couldn't even make it into Soldier.  
  
Half an hour passed in silence, then Sephiroth came storming out of the reactor, a crazed look in his eyes. He stalked off down the mountain alone, not even looking back at the others.  
  
"Cl-" Zack started, then stopped himself. "He's gone insane! We have to follow him!"  
  
Days passed, and Sephiroth stayed in the basement of the abandoned Shinra Mansion where he had been since leaving the reactor. Zack went down there often, and came back telling Cloud how insane Sephiroth had been acting. He thought he was an Ancient, and that humans were traitors...and he kept mumbling about the Jenova Project. Cloud was lying in bed in the inn when he heard the screams. He ran out the door, only to see Nibelhiem blazing like a star.  
  
Cloud ran to his house and tried to fight the door open. When it finally gave way, he ran into the house, hoping to find his mother. The intense flames soon drove him back. He stopped for a moment, then remembered that he hadn't seen Tifa. He ran to her house and pounded on the door, his charade forgotten, "Tifa!! You have to get out!" There was no answer, and the door wouldn't open. He was certain that Tifa was trapped inside. His mother was already dead, and Tifa was probably dying. Tears began to fall down his smoke darkened face, "Tifa!!" he cried, more as a plea to the Planet to spare her than anything else. In mere moments, he had lost everything dear to him. He looked toward the mansion, only to see Sephiroth standing there. He swung his sword, cutting down two of the villagers. Rage burned through Cloud, evaporating his tears. "Sephiroth!!"  
  
He paid him no heed, and turned and calmly walked up the trail to the reactor.  
  
"Cloud!" Zack ran up to him. "Sephiroth just headed up the mountain, and I think I saw Tifa's father following him." Zack started to run up the trail, then turned to look at Cloud, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
Cloud glanced at Tifa's house, then shook his head, "No. Not yet."  
  
"Okay." Zack ran up the mountain.  
  
Cloud went back to Tifa's door, and pounded on it again, "Tifa, please!"  
  
"Hey, Tifa went up the mountain just a second ago." someone yelled.  
  
No...Sephiroth will kill her! He bolted up the trail, hoping to reach her before it was too late.  
  
Tifa ran into the reactor after Sephiroth. She was determined to kill him for what he had done to her village. As she neared the door to the inner chambers, she noticed someone lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. When she realized who it was, she collapsed to her knees beside the body, a cry of anguish escaping her lips.  
  
"Dad, no!" she wailed. She shook him, but he didn't respond. A dark red stain had spread across his chest; he was dead, stabbed through the heart. "Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!?" she hung her head, "Sephiroth, Soldier, Shinra, I hate them all!" she screamed. A metallic glint caught her eye. Glancing over, she saw that it was Sephiroth's sword. Picking up the gigantic blade, she ran into the inner chambers after Sephiroth. He was at the top of the stairs, trying to open a large door. A piercing scream tore from her lips, and she ran to him, swinging the Masamune. Sephiroth turned calmly and yanked the blade from her hands, then turned it on her and slashed her open across the stomach. She stumbled and fell backwards down the stairs, her head striking the metal floor multiple times. When she finally slid to a stop, she was almost unconscious. Everything had gone black. Cloud...you promised...  
  
Cloud ran into the reactor, discovering Tifa's father's body lying near the entrance to the inner chambers. "Tifa! Zack!" he called. Niether answered. He rushed into the inner chambers, only to stop dead as he saw Tifa lying on the ground covered in blood. "No..." A strangled sob escaped him, and he sank to his knees beside her. He gently cradled her body in his arms, certain that she was dead, then he heard her breathing. He held her close, not even trying to stop the tears anymore.  
  
"Cloud...you promised you'd come..." her voice was faint, her blood stained lips barely moving.  
  
"Tifa, I'm right here. Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry I didn't..." he stopped, realizing that she couldn't hear or see him. She stared into the distance with her unseeing eyes. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, realizing that he was too late, she was going to die in his arms. Tifa, no. I...I'm sorry I failed you. I broke my promise to protect you. I-I love you, Tifa...please don't go... He carried her over to one of the coffin-sized cylinders and lay her against it. He turned, and then noticed Zack lying crumpled on top of one of the cylinders. A incandescent rage burned through him. He picked up Zack's sword and ran into the Jenova chambers after Sephiroth. Sephiroth was standing in front of a massive inhuman being, muttering under his breath. "Sephiroth!"  
  
Sephiroth turned and glared at him, a feral smile spreading across his lips. His eyes burning an icy fire, Cloud drove the sword into Sephiroth's body.  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
Cloud backed toward the door, "Mom...Tifa...my town...give it back...I had so much respect for you...I admired you. What about my pain!?" He turned and walked out, going back to Tifa's side. She was still alive, if only barely. He gently touched her face, "I got him, Tifa. Rest in peace." He gently kissed her blood stained lips.  
  
Sephiroth laughed, "Just like you." He staggered down the stairs, Masamune in one hand, Jenova's head in the other. He limped out the door, not even glancing at the bodies of his victims.  
  
"Cloud...kill Sephiroth." Zack whispered.  
  
Not caring that he no longer had a weapon, Cloud went after Sephiroth. He had nothing to lose, everything he'd ever held dear was gone. He ran at him, hoping to knoch the Masamune from his hands. Sephiroth heard him coming and lifted his sword. Cloud couldn't stop in time, and was impaled on the blade.  
  
Sephiroth smiled grimly at him.  
  
Fighting the paralysis that was quickly gripping him, Cloud grasped the blade and pulled it from his body.  
  
Sephiroth looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"This is for Tifa." he whispered, then swung the blade, throwing Sephiroth over the railing and into the Mako energy far below. He collapsed in exaustion, knowing that if was over now, he was going to die. We'll still be together Tifa... Those were his last thoughts as he slipped into blessed unconsciousness.  
  
La Fini! Or in English, The End! 


End file.
